Daughter of the Marauders
by KikatheDarkAngel
Summary: The Marauders are back, and this time they have their daughter with them. Kaylee Lupin-Potter-Black joins the other young witches and wizards at Hogworts, and falls in love with a certian snake.
1. Chapter 1: Kaylee Intro

Chapter One

September

"May I have your attention, please?" an aged witch called from the staff table of the Great Hall. The loud roar that filled the large room slowly died down as the headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, moved to stand behing the ornate golden podium.

"Thank you. I have a few start of term announcements I wish to announce. First off, the forest surrounding the castle is strictly off limits to all students.

"Second. I would like to welcome our new professors this year. I am pleased to announce that Professor Remus Lupin is returning to Hogwarts as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore paused, amused, as the hall was filled with cheers from the students that had previously had the werewolf as a professor. The headmaster waited until the noise had died down before continuing.

"Before announcing our next professors, I have a few words I wish to say." The room fell silent, the students listening with rapt attention.

"Sixteen years ago, it was believed that Voldemort had murdered a very talented witch and wizard. Likewise, a single year ago, it was thought that Bellatrix Lastrange had also killed another very talented wizard.

"But in reality, these three never died." There was a soft roar of whispers running through the hall. One boy in particular watched the headmaster, heart in throat, scared to believe what was being said. "Sixteen years ago, Lily and James Potter were forced to leave their son, Harry Potter, and go into hiding. A year ago, Sirius Black was forced to do the same, and leave his godson." Dumbledore waited until the whispers died down before speaking again, his eyes on Harry as he did so.

"I would like to welcome Lily Potter as our new Muggle Studies professor..." Lily slipped into the hall from a door behind the staff table, taking her seat beside Professor McGonagol. "I would like to welcome James Potter as our new Charms professor, as Professor Flitwick has retired to simply teaching Magical Music..." James took his seat beside his wife, eyes scanning the students for their son. "I would like to welcome Sirius Black, an innocent man-"

"Only innocent of the crimes I was accused of," Sirius snickered to James as he passed behind him on the way to his seat. Remus rolled his eyes at his husband.

"-as our new Care for Magical Creatures professor," Dumbledore finished, shooting Sirius a look. There was some scattered applause, and a few cheers from the Weasleys as the headmaster waved towards the new teachers. Lily smiled softly as her eyes met those of her son's.

"And finally, we have a late coming student joining us this year. Having been taught by her parents since she was young, Kaylee Black-Lupin-Potter, sister of Harry James Potter, will be starting as a fifth year this year. Unlike many late coming students before her, Kaylee has chosen to be sorted here, in front of her classmates, instead of privately with only a select few wiitnesses. Kaylee, if you will..." A girl stepped, trembling, up to where the stool from the sorting still stood, the old and worn Sorting Hat still resting on top of it. Behind the staff table, Lily's hand was gripping James' tight enough to bruise as the headmaster settled the hat onto their daughter's head.

"I was wondering when I would get to sort you, Kaylee," the Sorting Hat said out loud to the entire room. "You are twice as difficult to sort as your brother was." James winced as Lily's fingers tightened. Harry bit his lip, watching raptly, remembering his own sorting. "This is very difficult...You have a brilliant mind, yet you are very sneeky and cunning. Brave, but shy, and very compassionate...Hmmmmm...I have never had this much trouble sorting anyone before..." Harry watched his sister, waiting, praying that she wasn't sorted into the snake-bearing house. At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy admired the girl, hoping she was sorted into his house, hoping for the chance to get to know her better. "I don't believe I have ever done this before but...She belongs in all four houses!" Kaylee's eyes widened as whispers filled the room. As soon as Dumbledore lifted the hat from her head, the girl bolted out of the Great Hall. Both Lily and Sirius started to rise to go after her when James and Remus stopped them.

"Look." The two rising turned in time to catch Harry slipping out of the hall to find his sister.

Kaylee sat at the top of the Astronomy tower, arms wrapped around herself as she shook.

"_She belongs to all four houses!"_

The words echoed in her ears, louder than the wind surrounding her. The sorting was bittersweet to her. On the one hand, she was in the same house as her brother, the one person in the world she wanted to get to know, and accept her. On the other hand, she was also in the house against him, making her fear that her chance to know him was over before it began.

"First the crap at home and now this...I don't want to be different anymore. I want to be normal for once...or as normal as I can be..." She sat there in silence for a few minutes before a voice cut through the wind.

"Looks like we have more in common than just our parents." Storm grey eyes met emerald green as Harry moved closer to the girl. Kaylee didn't move or speak as the older boy sat beside her. "I come up here when I need to think." Storm-silver eyes scanned the sky.

"I've always felt safer, and calmer, the higher up I am," she whispered. "Drives mom insane...Dad just laughs..." The two fat in a calm silence for a few minutes.

"How does this work out?" At the girl's confused look, Harry elaborated. "Our parents and Sirius being alive...you being here..." Kaylee shrugged.

"Voldemort was never smart to being with. He should have worried when he got to the house in Godric's Hollow and Mom and Dad weren't there. As for me..." A smirk that would make Salazar Slytherin himself proud crossed the girl's face. "Magic is a funny thing when combined with fate, love and Firewhiskey." The boy blinked for a moment before laughing. "Papi and Daddy knew where Mom and Dad were for a while, and one night...fate decided to play with Cupid. Needless to say, Mom and Dad aren't the only ones whose DNA I carry." Harry thought about his sister's words for a moment.

"Sirius and Remus..." The girl nodded.

"Yep! Daddy and Papi, respectivly." Another silence fell between the two again. A cold breeze swept over the school grounds, and Harry caught Kaylee's shiver out of the corner of his eye. Kaylee's thought were interrupted when a warm cloak and arm were draped over her shoulders. She offered a shy smile as she pulled the cloth tighter around her, and snuggled into her brother. After a few minutes, Harry stood.

"We should get back." Kaylee hesitated before nodding. The girl took the boy's offered hand and stood before following him back down to the Great Hall.

A pair of cool blue-grey eyes followed as Harry Potter led the new student to sit with him and his friends. A nudge to his side caused the owner to glare at one of his friends from under bright blond bangs.

"What are you plotting, Draco? The Malfoy heir smirked.

"I'm going to have Potter's sister for myself."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

October

"_Glisseo!_" A yelp escaped Kaylee as the stairs beneath her feet flattened into a smooth ramp, causing her to slide the rest of the way down. She landed on her back, flushing red as Pansy Parkinson and her group of Slytherin girls laughed. The storm eyed girl fought back tears as she scrambled to gather the things that had fallen out her now torn bag. A pair of pale hands appeared in her line of sight, helping her gather her things. She lookied up to meet cool blue-grey eyes, and slowly took the offered hand.

"Thank you..." The boy who helped her smiled.

"My pleasure." Harry came around the corner in time to see Draco Malfoy draw his wand.

"Kaylee!"

"_Repairo._" The tear in the bag repaired itself before Kaylee's eyes. She quickly shoved her things back into the bag. "Don't let Pansy and the others get to you."

"Bugger off, Malfoy." The girl jumped and looked at her brother.

"Harry?"

"Just leave her alone." Draco smirked, raising his wand again.

"_Orchideous_." Kaylee blushed darker when the blond handed her three pure white camellia flowers and stroked her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, before walking off. Harry watched him walk away, glaring at his back, before turning to find his sister glaring at him.

"What?"

"What was that about?"

"He's no good, Kay. He's a Malfoy, and a Slytherin. You need to stay away from him." As soon as the words left his mouth, the Gryffindo knew they were the wrong thing to say. Kaylee's storm-silver eyes darkened and filled with tears, and the normally shy and quiet girl ignored the gathering crowd in favor of giving her older brother a piece of her mind.

"First off, Harry James Potter, in case you've forgotten, even thought I am a Gryffindor, I am also a Slytherin." Harry winced and tried to apologize. "Second. You have no right telling me who I can and can not be friends with-"

"He has more on his mind than friendship!" Harry argued.

"And? For your information, Harry, Draco Malfoy is the first person that is not one of your friends or any of our family who is kind enough to help me in any way, shape, or form here!" Sirius blinked as his daughter pushed past him, running down the hall and narrowly avoiding knocking James down the stairs. The dog animagus hesitated before ushering the students to class.

"Alright. Everyone to class. If you have a free hour, go out and enjoy the sunshine." As the students scrambled, and the crown dispersed, Sirius and James made their way to where their son was standing with the Weasley twins, staring at the spot where his sister disappeared.

"That can't be true..."

"Hate to say it, mate, but it is," Fred said, slipping an arm around the Seeker's shoulders.

"We help her because she's cute, and your sister," George put in. Harry bit his lip.

"Should I..."

"No. Let her have some time alone, Harry. Kaylee will come back when she calms down," Siruis interrupted.

"Sirius is right, Harry. Kay needs some time to herself," James said when the raven-haired teen hesitated. Harry reluctantly nodded, and the small group in the hallway made their way to their respective destinations.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Lily paced the length of Remus' office as the four discussed what Sirius and James had told them about what happened in the hall. Remus set his mug of Hot chocolate on the desk.

"Because she's just like Sirius."

"Hey!" The werewolf stroked his husband's cheek.

"Not in a bad way, Sirius.

"He just means that both of you hide what's bothering you," James stated, pushing off the wall he was leaning against.

"And the only thing we can do is be here until she wants to talk," Lily finished, gazing out the window.

Kaylee sighed as she flopped onto the grass under a tree beside the Black Lake. Her eyes burned, and her vision was blurred, with the tears she refused to let fall. She stared out at the lake for a moment, hugging herself, wishing someone else was there to hold her. She bit her lip digging in her bag. She needed _him_ there, but she knew he couldn't be. He was back home, with his boyfriend, his lover, his life. So instead...

"_Grand frere Alexandre..._" she whisperes to the mirror in her hands. After a moment of nothing, she repeated the words, a dull sense of dread filling her, and tears flooding her eyes. "_Grand frere Alexandre..._" This time, the mirror fogged before fading to reveal a young man with ear length blond hair and soft brown eyes. "Marcel..."

"Kaylee? What-"

"I don't want to be rude, Marcel, but where's Alex?" Marcel started to say something before a young man with shoulder length brown hair and sea foam green eyes came up behind him.

"I'm right here, _petite soeur_," he murmered as he took his lover's seat. Marcel hesitated before leaving the room, leaving his lover to talk to the girl they both had adopted as their sister. "What is wrong, _petite soeur_?" Alexandre asked, concern touching his accent laced words. Surpressing a sob, Kaylee whispered to him.

"I want to go home, _grand frere..._" Alexandre Renard examined the girl her called his younger sister.

"_Que s'est il passe?_" Kaylee closed her eyes, struggling even harder, and losing the battle against, her tears. "Sssshhhhhhh, _petite soeur. Calmer. Parle moi. Me dire a ce sujet..._" After a few minutes to calm herself, the girl told the man what had happened since her arrival at Hogwarts. Alexandre listened patiently, as he always had, until she finished her story before offering his advice. "Calm down, Kaylee...Take a breath. Things will get better, and soon summer will be here, and you will be home. Until then, _petite soeur_, do what you do best. _Patin a glace_. You are an angel-" Kaylee snorted softly. "At least on the ice, _mon petite. Fais moi confiance._" Kaylee nodded, giving the man a small smile.

"_Merci,_ Alex."

"_Votre accucil._" A faint smile danced across his lips.

"_Ce que je ferais sans vous_?" Alexandre's smile turned into a smirk.

"_Perde votre sante mentale._"

"Oi!"The man laughed as Kaylee pretended to be hurt before grinning. "_Trop Tard._" Alexandre laughed harder at the girl.

"_A plus tard, Kaylee._" The girl smiled softly and nodded.

"_A plus tard, _Alex. And tell Marcel I'm sorry?" Alexandre nodded.

"Of course."

"_Be soignuisement, grand frere._"

"_Vous, petie soeur._" The mirror fodded and faded again, leaving Kaylee looking at her own reflection. With a soft sigh, she tucked the mirror into the protective silk pouch it came from and slipped it into the bag at her side. Her eyes slid over the lake, and she bit her lip. Did she dare...

"_Glacies,_" she whispered, smiling as a large portion of the water iced over smoothly. After casting a quick transfiguration spell on her shoes, she stepped onto the ice and glided swiftly over the surface. She closed her eyes, and within moments she was dancing and spinning to the music playing in her head.

When Kaylee finally stopped for a break, she was surprised to find that not only did she feel better, but that the sun was setting, and her parents stood under the tree where she had left her bag. She glided over to them, pausing to return her shoes back to their origional form and melt the ice.

"Feel better?" Sirius asked, smiling softly. Kaylee nodded.

"_Oui_." Lily laughed.

"You talked to Alex." Kaylee blushed and nodded.

"He tell you what you needed to hear?" James asked as Remus hugged their daughter. Kaylee nodded, relaxing into her papi's arems.

"I'm fine now, just a little sleepy." Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

"It's no wonder," Remus said, kissing her forehead. "From what we can tell, you have been out here for close to four hours." Kaylee's eyes widened.

"Four...hours..." James nodded.

"Let's go back to the castle and have dinner." The group readily agreed to Remus' suggestion and the family made their way bacu up the hill to the castle.

Kaylee had just finished her supper when a large eagle landed in front of her with a small bouquet of white camellias. Ignoring her brother's growl from the opposite side of the table, she took the bouquet and the note attatched to it, bed the bird a piece of roll, and tilted her head at the flowers as the bird flew off. A faint blush crossed her cheeks as she scanned the note, her eyes almost unnoticably flicking to a certian blond at the Slytherin table. A soft cry escaped her as Harry snatched the note from her hand.

"Harry!" Ginny Weasley glared at her boyfriend as he read the note.

"'I am sorry for causing trouble between you and your brother. You can always count on me if you need a shoulder.' What a load of rubbish!" Ron Weasley snorted, reading over Harry's shoulder.

"Ron!" Hermione Granger snatched the note from the boys and handed it back to the multi-housed girl, who was glaring at the boys.

"Even after earlier, you can't help but butt in!" Harry flinched, looking sheepish.

"Kaylee..." Hermione tried. Kaylee stood grabbing her bag and meeting her brother's eyes.

"_Vous ne le connaissez pas, et vous certiantly no me connais pas (you don't know him, and you certiantly don't know me)._" Lily sighed as she watched the girl storm from the Great Hall. Noone but a select few noticed someone follow the girl.

"How can you sit at that table and pretend he doesn't hurt you with his words?" Kaylee turned to find Draco Malfoy standing at the door to the Astronomy Tower. The boy's eyes followed the girl's now bare shoulders as they moved in a shrug.

"I think I try because he's my brother..." the girl sighed. Draco sat on the ground beside her.

"Sometimes, no matter how much you want to, you can't make your family happy..." Storm grey eyes met blue-grey. Kaylee closed her eyes as they leaned towards each other, and right there, she let draco Malfoy take her very first kiss...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

December

December found Kaylee sitting in one of the many sitting rooms of 12 Grimmauld Place during winter break, writing a letter to her boyfriend. During the night spent on the Astronomy Tower, Draco asked Kaylee to be his girlfriend, to which the girl had said yes. For the month and a half before Christmas break, Kaylee spent every possible moment with Draco in the Slytherin common rooms. She felt bad about keeping her relationship with the blond heir a secret from her family, but it was easier to lie to Harry than to cause fights because of who she was with. The only ones she hadn't been able to keep the secret from were Lilly, Remus, and, even though they were not related by blood, Alexandre.

"Writing another letter to Draco?" A strangled squeak escaped Kaylee as she whirled around to face Remus, who was leaning in the doorway watching her.

"Papi! Don't do that to me!" The werewolf chuckled.

"Sorry." He moved further into the room to sit beside her. "I take it things are going well between you two?" The girl nodded, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes. I'm still in shock, Papi, about how someone as _belle, magique, et is est etonnant puet trouver un interet en moi(beautiful, magical and amazing as him would be interested in someone like me), ._" Remus took a moment to translate what she had said before smiling.

"Kaylee. You are a very beautiful and talented young woman. Any man blind enough not to see that is an idiot." A faint blush crossed the girl's cheeks.

"Thanks, Papi."

"What the hell is this?" Kaylee jumped and looked up to see her brother standing in the doorway with an envelope clutched in his hand. An envelope with very familiar handwriting on it.

"Where did you get that?" the girl yelled, jumping to her feet.

"It just arrived. I thought you said you had stopped hanging out with him!"

"No. You assumed that I had stopped hanging out with him!" Kaylee dove for the letter, but missed when Harry dodged. "Give it, Harry!"

"Harry..." Remus started, trailing off when his lovers entered the room.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, looking between her son and daughter.

"Kaylee's been writing to Draco Malfoy." The silence in the room was ringing, yet you could have heard a pin drop. James looked at the girl.

"Kaylee?" Remus settled his hands on the girl's shaking shoulders. "Kaylee is this true?" One look in Kaylee's tear filled eyes was conformation enough for him. "How long..."

"Draco and I have been friends for a while now." The girl's voice caught on the word friends. Her stormy eyes narrowed at Harry. "And dispite what you think, he has no interest in using me as a _copain de baise(fuck buddy)._" Lily gasped and looked at an angry and confused Harry.

"What makes you think Draco just wants to use Kaylee as a...as a sex toy?" Sirius answered Lily's question before Harry could.

"He's a Malfoy. What else do you expect?"

"You're both wrong!" Everyone looked at Kaylee, and Sirius felt guilty when he saw the tears streaming down his daughter's face. "Draco has been nothing but caring and attentive. Anything that has happened between us...sexually..." Kaylee's face turned red at this point. "...Has been initiated by me, and we have never gone further than kissing." As soon as he digested what Kaylee had said, the guilt Sirius had felt was replaced with dread and anger.

"What are you saying, Kaylee?" The girl swallowed, refusing to show her fear of what their reactions were going to be at what she was to say next.

"Draco Malfoy and I have been dating the past few months." Another ringing silence filled the room. James and Sirius looked at Lily when she sighed.

"You knew about this?" Sirius growled. The woman glared at her husbands.

"Yes. Remus and I both knew. Kaylee felt we were the only two who wouldn't over react, and she was right." Kaylee gripped Remus' hand, turning to whisper to him when she felt him lean closer.

"_Papi, s'il vous plait ne pas laisser se batter a cause de moi_.(please don't let them fight because of me)" The werewolf squeezed her shoulders before straightening.

"Enough. Sirius, James. You saw how miserable Kaylee was at the beginning of the school year. When Draco came into her life, she turned back into the cheerful little girl we know and love. That's the only thing about her that has changed since she started dating him. She's happier." James bit his lip before nodding.

"That's good enough for me."

"Not me." Remus sighed and tried to stop Sirius from continuing. "I agree with Harry. How do you know he's not just using you for something? What if he's already a Death Eater and is using you to get to the Order?" A low growl escaped Kaylee.

"You know what? You're right! He is using me. But not as a Death Eater, and certiantly not as a servant of Voldemort, or-" She glared at Harry"-for sex." Storm grey eyes met storm grey. "His mother wants help from the Order. She wants to bring Voldemort down just as much as all of us. Lucius wants to be free from that bastard, and wants to join our families together again. The only reason Lucius Malfoy EVER became a Death Eater was because Voldemort was holding his wife and son against him, and was threatening to KILL them." Biting her lip to keep the tears at bay, Kaylee ran from the room, pausing in the kitchen just long enough to grab a small packet from the mantle before running up to her room. Her family, fearing what she might do in her anger, burst into her room in time to see her disappear into the signature emerald flames caused by Floo Powder.

Draco looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the familiar sound of someone flooing into the room down the hall. He paid it no mind until he heard his mother call for him. He made his way down the hall and froze for a moment when he found his girlfriend in the protective curl of his mother's arms, sobbing.

"Kaylee!" The blond had the girl curled to his chest in moments, murmering in French as she gripped his shirt in her hands.

"_Ils savent. Mon frere a votre lettre. J'ai fini par leur dire. Papa etait tellement en colere. Ils savent tout, Draco. Je suis desole...Je suis desole...Je suis tellement desole...(they know. my brother had your letter. I ended up telling them. Daddy was so angry. They know everything, Draco. i'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...)_." Draco stroked her raven locks, trying to sooth her.

"Kaylee..." Narcissa reached over and rested a hand on the top of the girl's head.

"Shhhh..._C'est bien, mon petite. Ne vous inquietez pas a ce sujet. Tout ira bien.( It's all right, little one. Don't worry about it. Everything will be alright_.)" After a short time, Kaylee calmed to hiccups in her boyfriend's lap. Lucius watched from the doorway as his wife spoke softly in French to the girl. "_Tes parents savent que vous etes ici? (do your parents know you're here?)"_ Kaylee shook her head.

"_Non. Je reste quand papa refuse d'ecouter. (No. I left when daddy refused to listen)_" Narcissa laughed softly at the girl.

"I'll speak to your parents. Why don't you two go to your room, Draco?" The blond boy nodded, scooping the girl into his arms, smirking when she squeaked. Lucius watched his son carry the girl down the hall before turning to his wife.

"Be careful, Narcissa." The woman smiled before stepping into the emerald flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The glow of a silver fox patronus had barely faded when the fireplace roared and emerald green. The slender form of Narcissa Malfoy stepped out, brushing soot off her otherwise immaculate robes. She looked up and raised an eyebrow when she found Sirius pointing his wand at her.

"Sirius. Really." Lily shoved past her husband to stand in front of the other woman. "Is she safe?" Narcissa nodded.

"Why are you here?" Sirius growled. The Malfoy witch drew herself to her full height, sad eyes landing on the dog animagus.

"Obviously you already know your daughter went to my son when she left here." Lily nodded. "I give you my word that no harm will come to her there.

"Thank you, Narcissa..." Lily glared at Sirius when he snorted and mumbled something under his breath before calmly leading the other witch from the living room. The two women made their way upstairs to a room which belonged to Kaylee. A small leather bag that Narcissa reconized as her son's unused Quidditch bag sat on the half-made bed, the only thing that looked out of place in the room. "I hate to ask this, expecially considering the current situation, but..."

"Kaylee is free to stay with us as long as she wants." The redhead looked at her former best friend, shock barely hidden in her eyes. Narcissa smiled a little sadly. "I enjoy your daughters company, Lily. She is a very sweet girl. I can only hope, even thought I feel she is, that she is not the key." Lily smiled sadly.

"I think she is, Narcissa.." The two women stood in silence for a moment before Lily picked up the bag from the foot of her daughter's bed. "I would like it if you and your family would join us for Christmas." Narcissa looked shocked before smiling gently.

"We will be here." The blond hesitated for a moment before reaching out and hugging the slightly shorter woman. Lily blinked before hugging her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling apart.

"_S'il vous plait, Narcissa, prendre soin de ma fille(Please, Narcissa, take care of my daughter.)_." Narcissa nodded.

"_Vous avez ma parole, mon ami. Kaylee seront en securite avec mon fils et ma famille.(You have my word, my friend. Kaylee will be safe with my son and my family_.)" Lily watched the blond step into the fireplace, and disappear a flurry of emerald flames.

Kaylee lay curled in Draco's arms on his bed, her head laying on his chest. One of his pale hands stroked her hair, lulling her into a light doze. She glared up at him when he chuckled.

"What?" Blue-grey eyes danced with mirth.

"Nothing." A pout appeared on Kaylee's face, a pout Draco was more than happy to kiss away. A soft moan escaped the girl, and before they realized what was happening, she found herself on her back with the blond laying between her legs. A blush crossed her face when they broke for air. She hesitated a moment before drawing him into another kiss. Draco's hand had just started to snake under the tight-fitting black shirt she was wearing when a soft cough interrupted them. The two broke away, and Kaylee's blush darkened when they found Lucius leaning against the doorway. Draco quickly slipped off the girl to lay beside her. The older blond glanced down the hallway behind him.

"Don't let Narcissa catch you." Kaylee's blush intensified when Narcissa stepped into the room, a familiar duffelbag in her hand.. The woman raised an eyebrow at the girl's blush before dropping the bag into a chair and approaching the bed.

"Here are the rules. No sex. You two stay together at all times. No leaving the manor grounds without telling Lucius or myself first." Kaylee blinked for a moment before it dawned on her.

"I'm staying here?" Narcissa nodded and blinked when she suddenly found herself being hugged tightly by the girl. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy!" Narcissa smiles softly before playfully rapping Kaylee on the top of her head.

"Narcissa. You _are _dating my son." The ravenette blushed. Lucius chuckled from the doorway, causing her to blush darker. "Also, we will be joining your family for Christmas." Kaylee groaned as Draco growled.

"Do we have to?" the chorused, laughing when they realized Lucius had joined them. The sound of someone Flooing in pulled Lucius from the doorway. He reappeared a few minutes later, paler than normal.

"Downstairs." Narcissa paled, and Kaylee felt Draco tense behind her. The blond held his girlfriend tight against him, and Kaylee could feel him trembling.

"Dray?"

"Does she have to?" Lucius nodded. "But-"

"No buts, Draco. Downstairs in fifteen minutes." The man swept out of the room, his wife following him. Kaylee turned in her boyfriend's arms to look at him.

"Draco?"

"He's here." Her eyes hardened before a wicked grin crossed her lips. Draco eyed the grin, slightly fearful of what it meant. "What are you plotting?" The girl shot him an innocent look.

"Come now, Dray. We mustn't keep our guests waiting. Draco cursed as his girlfriend swept out of the room in an eerily perfect imitation of his father with him scrambling to catch up to her.

"I apologize, my lord. Draco's girlfriend is spending the holidays with-"

"No worries, Lucius." Kaylee shivered as the voice hisses, sending her skin crawling. Draco placed a hand at the small of her back.

"You don't have to go in there..." The girl shook her head.

"No, Dray...I do." She drew herself to her full height, and stepped into the large room when the doors opened. Her eyes scanned the long table in the middle of the room, taking note of each and every face seated there, and repressing a shiver when she reconized some of them, before turning to a cloaked figure not far from her. Silver eyes narrowed then widened as the figure turned, and Kaylee swallowed sharply, fighting the urge to take a step back when she realized she was standing face-to-face with Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Silver eyes narrowed then widened as the figure turned, and Kaylee swallowed sharply, fighting the urge to take a step back when she realized she was standing face-to-face with Voldemort.

"Well well, who is this?" Narcissa was about to speak when Kaylee broke in.

"Ayre. Ayre Destin," She said softly, her accent thick. Voldemort glanced at a wizard sitting not far from him, who shook his head. Kaylee shook inside when those narrow, slitted red eyes turned back to her.

"What is your lineage?" the Dark Lord asked. Kaylee smirked.

"_Pur-sang_. Pureblood." The wizard Voldemort had glanced at snorted, drawing a scathing glared towards him from the girl. "My family has descended from one of the first witches in Paris." Voldemort nodded approvingly, waving the girl and the Malfoys down the table. Kaylee hid her surprise about being allowed to sit in on the meeting, which was obviously for Death Eaters, or future Death Eaters.

Kaylee was quiet throughout the meeting, taking in each and every piece of information discussed. There were some points where she had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from crying out or correcting their information. She could not, however, keep from correcting information about a group in France.

"_La Liberte de la Lumiere _is not looking to fight Lord Voldemort." Draco's hand brushed her's under the table as Voldemort turned his eyes towards her.

"Oh?"

"No." Kaylee's mind raced. "They aren't even fighters. They are a group of, how do you say..._musiciens_..._danseurs_...Performers..." She made a mental note to tell Alexandre to use the preforming arts side of their cover full time.

"I see..."

"Unless they've changed since I left, or there is another group with the same name, your information..." She glared at the wizard providing the information. "Is false." The wizard stuttered and denied the girl's words until a flash of green light hit him, and he fell over, dead. Kaylee gripped Draco's hand under the table, shaking. She looked up to meet Voldemort's red eyes, and repressed a shiver when she found him smiling.

"It is good to know we have someone with more...accurate information in France..."

Kaylee remained silent for the rest of the meeting, shaking for being the reason the man down the table was killed. Draco held her hand, providing a enough comfort for her to keep her mask on. She looked up gratefully when Voldemort announced that the two students were allowed to leave. Draco had barely gotten the girl to the door when a wizard down the table from where they were sitting muttered something under his breath. The temperature in the room dropped, and a few moments later, ice covered every surface. Draco glanced at his girlfriend, noting that the ice was thickest around her, as she turned to glare at the man.

"Do not tick me off. I don't HAVE to hide the bodies." A pair of red eyes watched the girl leave, plans already forming in the owner's mind.

They had barely made it into his room when Draco noticed Kaylee shaking. He pulled her into his arms just as he knees gave out.

"Kaylee?"

"I'm fine. It's just been a while since I've done that," she said tiredly. She didn't protest when he scooped her into his arms and laid her on his bed. She just snuggled closer to him when he laid beside her. He held her close, waiting until the shaking had stopped before asking her the question that was on his mind.

"How did you do that?" The girl smiled softly.

"It's called elemental magic. It's a really, really rare magic. Very few bloodlines carry it. It's so faint in my blood that I can only control the elements directly related to me; water and wind. But I have enough control to be able to mix the two for what you saw downstairs." Draco thought about it for a moment before smirking.

"Cool." Kaylee last a heartbeat before she burst out laughing, Draco following her soon after. They slowly settled down, shifting to curl tighter together under the blankets of Draco's bed. The girl fell asleep, safe in her boyfriend's arms. The boy stroked his girlfriend's hair and face, smoothing away the stress that had taken residence in her when that streak of green hit the wizard she had corrected.

Later that night, Lucius stood leaning against the doorway to Draco's room. Kaylee was curled beside Draco, who held her tightly in his own sleep. The girl shifted slightly, letting out a soft whimper, only to be soothed by the boy stroking her hair and murmuring in his sleep. The Malfoy lord watched the teens for another few moments before closing the door and moving down the hallway to the master suites. Narcissa was already asleep, curled on her side in their bed. Unwilling to wake her at that moment, Lucuis stood beside to window, staring out at the snowfall breaking the still darkness. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he watched the small flecks of white fall against the black background.


End file.
